The present invention relates to a shock absorbing or vibration-proof racket handle.
Prior art racket handles are generally formed of foamed plastic which have not damped vibration effectively. Prior art racket handles with damped vibration capabilities are generally complicated in overall structure. Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a prior art racket handle 50 which is provided for vibration damping and is relatively simply structured. Such prior art racket handles are composed of an elastic ring 51 and a pipe 52. In such systems, the elastic ring 51 is installed within the pipe 52, however, it has been found difficult to assemble the racket handle with such a combined structure.